Emotions
by neon maverick
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens has the perfect life, or so it seems. She feels her life is spiralling downwards, and there’s only one cure for it. ONESHOT.


_Vanessa Hudgens has the perfect life, or so it seems. She feels her life is spiralling downwards, and there's only one cure for it. ONESHOT._

* * *

'I hate it when you're like this!'

'Well, you should know! You drove me to it!'

They were arguing again. It seemed like they never stopped.

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'You heard me!'

Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. On the outside, they were perfect for each other. On the inside, it was so much more complicated.

'You always act like you know everything! Well, you know what, Vanessa, just leave! I don't want you here! I never wanted you! It was all _publicity_!' Zac yelled at his girlfriend.

He knew she wouldn't really leave. He loved her and she knew it. He didn't mean anything he said.

'Fine, maybe I will leave!' Vanessa ran out and slammed the door to their shared penthouse.

'What…no…Nessa…I didn't…I didn't mean it.' Zac picked up a lamp that was sitting on the coffee table and threw it at the wall, smashing it into oblivion.

There was a flash. Zac looked behind him. A man stood there with a camera with a disturbing smile on his face.

'Ooh, this'll make the headlines…I can see it now: Efron Goes Extreme. Oh yeah, this'll definitely get the dollars rolling in.' He ran from the penthouse.

'Can't you people just ever give me a break?!' He punched the mirror and that too smashed.

Zac hissed in pain, watching the blood trickle down his knuckles. He reached in his pocket and took out a small blue box, but put it back in. Suddenly, Vanessa walked back in. Zac started to walk over; he grabbed her hand. She pulled away like he was red hot and he looked at her, confused. 'I'm just collecting my stuff.'

Zac realised that she was actually leaving. 'What? No, no. Vanessa…'

Vanessa ignored him. She walked into their shared bedroom, taking a suitcase from under the bed. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. Zac followed her into the bedroom. 'Please…please…don't leave, Nessa. I didn't mean what I said.'

'You sounded very convincing.' Vanessa shoved random things in her suitcase.

'I'll see you at the set tomorrow, Zac.' She started to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

She tried to slap him but missed. Zac, in his anger at everything and everyone, hit her so hard that she fell to the floor. She breathed deeply, and touched her eye slightly. Zac opened his mouth but no words came out.

'I'll see you at the set tomorrow, Zac.' Vanessa repeated as if nothing had happened.

She walked out of the penthouse and to the roof. Zac didn't think this was too odd, seeing as she went up there to get air sometimes.

'I'm sorry, Nessa.' He whispered. 'I love you.'

Suddenly there was screaming outside. Zac walked over to the window to see people pointing up at him, screaming. 'Oh, great. More media.' Zac said quietly.

Then suddenly he saw Ashley and Lucas coming over and starting to point as well. Zac's forehead creased in confusion. He could the fear spread across their faces and started to run down to the street. As he ran out of the building, he expected girls to scream in his face but the only people who paid any attention to him were Ashley and Lucas. They ran over to him.

'Whoa, guys! What's the matter?!' Zac asked, almost dreading the answer.

'It's Vanessa…' Ashley said, breaking off.

'Why, what?'

Lucas just pointed to the roof. 'Look up.'

Zac did as he was told. He saw the love of his life standing on the edge of the building. She was ready to jump. His eyes widened in horror and he ran back inside. He sprinted to the roof, and thankfully she was still there.

'Nessa.' Vanessa looked behind her.

'What do you want?'

Zac extended his arm. 'Take my hand.'

'Why?'

'Because…you have to.' Zac stepped closer to her. 'People need you. People want you.'

'You mean the media?' Vanessa said, turning back round, her eyes closing.

'Fuck the media.' Vanessa's eye's snapped open. '_I _need you, Vanessa. _I _want you. _I love you_.'

Vanessa turned round. 'How do I know you mean that?'

'Well, if you're trying to get away from me by killing yourself, we won't be separated for long. The truth is, if you jumped right now, I'd follow you.' Zac said, extending his hand more.

Vanessa smiled. 'Okay.'

She started to step off but as she did, the ledge crumbled and Vanessa went with it. She screamed as Zac ran forward. There was a rippling gasp from below. She fell and grabbed the still disintegrating ridge. Zac dropped to his knees, grabbing her hands.

'Don't leave me, Zac. Please don't leave me.' Vanessa said, her grip weakening.

'No, no. I swear I won't.'

'Even if I die?'

'Don't say that.' Zac said, tears falling.

'Zac, answer the question.'

'Yes, even if you…even if you die.' He said, scared.

Suddenly he let go of one hand. 'Zac, what are you doing?'

'Just tighten your grip, okay?'

Zac grabbed one of her arms and pulled. Even when he got tired, he didn't stop. He wasn't going to let her die. He refused. She grabbed his arms with both hands and slowly he dragged her to safety. There was a cheer from the streets.

Zac held her close to him, kissing her hair. She buried her face in his shirt, crying into it. Suddenly, Ashley and Lucas appeared. 'Oh my God, Nessa. You scared us so bad.'

'I'm sorry.' Vanessa mumbled against Zac's chest.

Zac held her closer and Ashley and Lucas left them together and went to the street to deal with the paparazzi. Zac ran his fingers through her hair. 'Why'd you do it, Nessa?'

Vanessa fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. 'I…I…I thought you didn't love me anymore. And then when you said that it was all publicity, I snapped. I'm sorry.'

'Oh my God…don't be sorry. I should be the one who's sorry. I love you so much, Vanessa.'

'I love you more.' She said, smiling slightly.

'Not possible.' Zac said. 'In fact…'

He took her hand and helped her up. Then he went down on one knee.

'Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you marry me?'

* * *

_I'll leave it to you to realise what happens next. If you haven't realised yet, then the smarts are on hold. Please Review!_


End file.
